Chaotic Ogre
Chaotic Ogre is the second episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis Riku and Yukio reflect on their first experience with GBN. They run into Momoka, who tries to get them to join the soccer club, but she is unable to stop them going back to GBN. Diving into the virtual cyberspace dimension again, they are reunited with Sarah, and instead of playing Gunpla Battle they choose a Collect mission whose goal is to collect a key item Gundam Build Divers-Episode 2 Chaotic Ogre (EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub). Plot At school, Yukio and Riku discuss about their first trip into GBN. Yukio then suggests going in for a Musou mission, but laments that he's customizing his GM III, so he's going in without a Gunpla. Riku is surprised one could do that, but that's what Yukio read on the Internet. They're stopped by Momoka, who is still determined to recruit them into the soccer club, but they distracted her and escaped. Riku thinks they might have been a bit too mean to Momoka, but Yukio brushes it off and asks why didn't he use Trans-Am System in their fight. Riku tells him that Trans-Am depends on the build of one's Gunpla, but Yukio still encourages him to try it out. Unbeknownst to them, they are being followed by Momoka. The boys arrive at the Gundam Base and head into GBN, reuniting with the mysterious girl from before. Riku is relieved that she's okay after she disappeared the day before. They then introduce themselves, and the girl says her name is Sarah. Yukio suggests adding each other as friends in the system, which they do. Riku notices Sarah doesn't have a Gunpla listed, but Yukio claims she must have just logged in without one. They're interrupted by the arrival of Magee, who expressed his own worry about Sarah. She thanks him, calling him a "pretty lady", which he finds so endearing. Learning they're looking for a mission that doesn't require all of them to have Gunpla, Magee suggests a 'Collect Mission', which involves travelling across the map in search of fireweed flowers. As the mission allows them to travel the entire Dimension without needing a Force - a team of friends and associates - it's perfect for beginners like them. They agree, but Riku wonders if he has to fit them into his cockpit, and Yukio says he wants to try something out. Yukio and Sarah end up riding on 00 Diver's hands. At Yukio's suggestion, Riku speeds up, but his barrel roll causes him to dump Yukio and Sarah. Luckily, he quickly catches them in time. The group then spot the Sanc Kingdom nearby, passes by the medieval kingdom of Lacroa and the modern Moralia. Riku wonders why the world is so big and Yukio says it's for Force Battles. Coming to a stop, they watch one such battle, with a team comprised of an AEU-09 AEU Enact and customised versions of the WMS-03 Maganac against a random team. Yukio named a few types of force battles, and the bonuses divers get for winning, such as weapon data, costumes and furniture. Leaving the area, Yukio spots a good spot to land, and suggests trying out Trans-Am there. Sarah is confused as Yukio rambles on about what Trans-Am is, forcing Riku to give a much simpler and condensed explanation. Riku activates Trans-Am and lets it power up, but Sarah becomes distressed and says 00 Diver is suffering. Multiple 'Danger' signs also appear in the cockpit and Riku shuts the system down. Yukio questions why Riku stopped the system, and he explains that he feels Trans-Am may break the Gunpla. Sarah then make Riku promised her not to use the system. Remembering the fireweed, the trio set off to find the flower field. Upon discovering it, Yukio recounts how Shakti Kareen used them to help her parents find her, but were turned into a symbol of peace. After taking a screenshot, the trio head back. They stop when they saw two figures in the distance. At the Straight-G store in the Gundam Base, Momoka's search for Riku and Yukio comes to a dead end as Nanami sneaks up on her... Back in GBN, the figures are Do-ji and his elder brother. The elder brother tells Do-ji that he didn't have to come as his own Gunpla is being worked on, but he insists. Yukio instantly recognizes Do-ji and calls him out for what he did previously, though Do-ji tries to lie his way out. The elder brother wants to know if they were the ones who called him out, but learning that they were just beginners, he casually dismisses them, telling them to leave. Before they could, another trio appear; dressed in ZAFT uniforms, they identified Do-ji's brother as 'Hellfire Ogre'. They mistake Riku and his friends as Ogre's allies, and are angry that Ogre's victory over them caused two of their team members to leave. Ogre then challenged them to a fight and summoned his Ogre GN-X, causing the trio to activate their YMS-08B Dom Test Types. As the battle starts, Ogre roars for his opponents to give him something to feed on. He sliced off a Dom's arm, forcing Riku to activate 00 Diver to protect Yukio and Sarah. One of the Dom attacks Riku, thinking he is Ogre's ally. Riku knocks him away, and clarifies he is not Ogre's ally. He is then pushed away by Ogre, who did want him to get involved in his fight. Ogre then captured the damaged Dom and skewer it on Ogre GN-X's shoulder-mounted beam spikes, destroying it. Frightened and pushed into a corner, the enemy's leader activates "Break Decal", making his Dom stronger. Ogre then calls the leader a "Mass-Diver" and is sickened by the use of Break Decal, while Sarah suddenly feels sick. Riku is attacked by the other Dom, as the leader shoots at Ogre and then slammed his heat axe into the ground. Taking advantage of the resulting smokescreen, the two Doms fire at Riku from opposing directions simultaneously, but he managed to evade, causing one of the beam shots to take out a Dom. The Break Decal enhanced Dom then buckle under its own power, allowing Ogre and Riku to take it out easily. However, before Riku can relax, he's attacked by Ogre, who thinks Riku's earlier dodge indicate that he wasn't a beginner. Feeling that Riku isn't taking the fight seriously, Ogre activates Trans-Am. To fight back, Riku is forced to break his promise to Sarah, and activates 00 Diver's Trans-Am. Riku manages to outmanoeuvre Ogre, but one of 00 DIver's GN Drive blows out, disabling the Gunpla. Ogre goes for the kill, but stops when Sarah steps in front of 00 Diver. The fight then ends as Ogre takes Do-ji and leave. In the hangar, Magee tells them Hellfire Ogre is an up-and-coming fighter. Riku ponders about his defeat and reaffirmed his promise to Sarah not to use Trans-Am until he gets stronger. Back in the real world, Riku and Yukio end up walking in on a strange sight - Momoka cosplaying in different outfits. Momoka tries to get Nanami to wear an outfit, but their little stage show is interrupted by the boys, leading to poor Momoka to cry out in embarrassed horror. Stats Characters *Riku Mikami *Yukio Hidaka *Momoka Yashiro *Nanami Nanase *Sarah *Magee *Do-ji *Ogre Mecha *GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver *GNX-803OG Ogre GN-X Quotes Music *Opening:Diver's High by Sky-Hi *Ending:Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia *This is the first time the Dynasty Warriors Gundam franchise is referenced as Yukio suggests a "Musou Mode". *Magee, Riku, Yukki and Sarah eat at McDaniels, a reference to the MacDaniels fast food restaurant from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam . *The Sanc Kingdom, Lacroa and Moralia are seen in their entirety. *This episode features the animated debut of the YMS-08B Dom Test Type (Space configuration) from Mobile Suit Discovery. *The STRAIGHT-G store (a parody of STRICT-G) has Setsuna F. Seiei and Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy)'s outfits on display. Later on, Momoka is shown wearing Lunamaria Hawke's ZAFT Red Coat uniform, Relena Darlian's Sanc Kingdom uniform, and Harry Ord's pajamas and glasses. Nanami was also about to put Sochie Heim's pilot suit on her. References